Undiniable
by AngelCullen-Forever-Forgoton
Summary: Bella is already a vampire. when she moves to forks can she avoid edward cullen or will her will crumble when she looks into his eyes. EdXB All Vamps.
1. Chapter 1:Why now, Why forks?

**A/N: This is my first story so plz dont hate me to much. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Exept for the ones i through in.**

_Chapter 1: Why Forks, Why now._

**B.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my dark room awaiting for my family members to stop fighting about where we would be moving. Yet again we just had to move to a new town and no one new where to go that I would fit in. They were trying to find a town where I wouldn't have to over use my powers, yes I am a vampire, and yes by family I mean coven. They all ment well but they could be oh so annoying at the exact same time. I mean sure I loved all that they did for me but I was the odd one out without a mate and the dark one.

My name is Isabella Marie Carson , but I prefer Bella I am a shell an outcast I hate the sun and I hate anything bright I only ever wore black. I was changed when I was 16 but have been the undead for 35 years, and the smell of human blood repulses me. I hardly remember where Jason (our coven's father figure) had found me but I remember how much I thanked him and I still do to this day. I still sometimes wish he didn't cuz I was so alone but I know it would kill him if I left to the vulturi to ask to die…

"OMG! OMG! OMG! BELLA DID YOU HEAR WHERE WERE GOING??" I was startled out of my thoughts as Livvy my annoyingly overly hyper sister yelling in my ears. She had seen me wince when she had said that and started apologizing over and over again.

I cut her off in the middle of her little rant " Livvy calm down its fine im okay all right now what were you talking about hunnie." I new it was a mistake as soon as the words had left my mouth. As soon as I said that, she was beaming and bouncing around my room.

" well I just thought I should let you know that we are moving to a small town where it always rains and its so pretty its called forks its in Washington this way you wont need to use your powers like ever and there is so much wild life…" she said trailing off as she soon noticed I had stopped paying attention cuz by that face she new I already new where we were going. I just looked at her for a minute before replying with " how soon are we suposed to start packing and what cars are we taking?" she looked so happy knowing I was giving it a chance. "Oh well as soon as possible and were taking the hummers and your lambergini and all the motercycles" by that I was instantly happy I got up right away and started filling all my boxes with anything that was within my reach.

All I could think of while I was doing is well this should be an interesting life for me.

--

**E.P.O.V.**

"Alice why did you hide my converse in your room" I yelled as I was walking into the living room where my sister was sitting. All she did was look up at me with an innocent look on her face but I new better her mind was racing with thoughts like. Uh-oh I think I should start running now… " you know I didn't mean to I just got tiered of them you need a new style Edward" she whined at me and I new she really meant it.

" fine but this is the last time your going to hide them okay? can i have your word on that you know i love thease?" i looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she would forgive me for snaping at her. she looked at me with a thoughtfull look on her face but her mind was blank. then i understood she was having a vision and i was quickly pulled into it.when she let go she looked so happy cuz of the new family was going to be moving here. "how long do we have till there here?" i asked in a subdued tone. "three days" was all she said.

The only thing i could think of was that my life just got way more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: The move

**Chapter 2: the move.**

**E.P.O.V.**

I was sitting alone in my room when i herd alice's thoughts she was thinking of trying to hook me up on another blind date. I dont understand what she might be getting at and i didnt like it,so i just decided going hunting. As soon as i got outside i took off running it was an amazing feeling the wind rushing right past me as i got lost in my surroundings. I hadnt rilized i had gotten far from the safety of my home before i seen another mansion coming into view then i rememberd about the new family of vampiers. I was thinking of just running the other direction when i herd one of the most amzing sounds in the world the voice was reiling me in it was as soft as velvet. i noticed it was coming from inside of the house, the top bedroom window i couldnt see anyone any wear so i started to climb the tree outside of the window and looked into it.

As i looked in it i seen a little vampire with black and red hair that was really poofy and it looked so cute on the small being. She was singing along to situations by escape the fate and jumping around her room it was quite comical to say the least. I then finally noticed how i couldnt read her mind i got worried there wasnt ever someone i couldnt read the mind of. I looked up at her to see her spining around her room with her arms outstreatched and then all of a sudden i herd a yelp and she was lieing on the ground. Even though she was in high hysterics and rolling around on the floor unable to contain herself i had the sudden urge to jump in there to see if she was okay. I jumped out of the tree before i did anything drastic and ran home as fast as i could before i was discoverd.

As soon as i got into the house i was bombarded by my sister Alice as she grabed me and lead me up the stairs to my room when she left i thought i would be fine. Then all to soon she was back with a huge grin on her face her mind completly blocked What was my sister thinking. She threw an outfit in my face and then i new for sure she was trying to still make me go out on the blind date.

"Alice im not going out with this so called blind date i dont care what you say" i said trying to keep a composed face once i seen she gave me one of my favorite outfits.

"Oh your not going out we going to have friends over tonight and you need to look representfull thease vampires are very nice" oh grate.

" Fine get out so i can change" she looked at me happily and left. leaving me to get readyfor the girl i was intently staring at to be in our house oh could i be any more embarased of doing that.

While getting ready all i could think of was this is going to be a very interesting night for me.

**B.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my car completly bored waiting for the light to change so we could go at least a little bit faster my family seemed to drive so slow it was unbileavible. Waiting i couldnt help but have my thoughts wonder towards the beautiful forest that was around me i help happy here very content. Oh yes i had forgoten to explain that my powers i can control all the elements of course its an amazing power but if you grow alot of wild life and in a city were it dose not belong things tend to be brought up and i get in trouble. So being here means i can grow plants and do what ever i feel like pretty much. I looked up at the street sing and it was green light that meant i was able to get out of here finally.

As i started to pull up to the house i couldnt help the fact that my mouth was now hanging open staring at the beautiful home no doubt Joss (our mother figure) got into the whole decorating ordeal without any fuss. I quikly jumped out of my car and ran up the steps i wanted nothing more then to be able to lie on my bed and crack open a good book or just listen to my ipod.

When i first opend the door to my newly decorated black room and just let out a little squeal i was so happy this is everything i had ever wanted. Black silk curtains,black canopy bed with red silk bedding of course i didnt sleep but i still liked having a bed in my room. I quikly desided that i would listen to my ipod first on the fact of my happy mood so i pulled it out and just as my fave song started to play it was situations by escape the fate. I listened to it for about five seconds before i couldnt help my self but to just start singing and dancing to the beat. I was singing pretty loudly and just jumping around my room untill i had the biggest urge to start spinning around with my arms spread out as if i was fly. Altho i know i could considering i had the most beautiful black red and white wings ever but i new i wouldnt be able to with all the humans around so i just started spinning. As i was spinning i accidently tripped over my own too feet and just burst out laughing i just couldnt control it.

I quikly straightend up as Livvy burst into my room with a huge grin on her face i was not expecting what came out of her mouth next. "Hey bella if your in such a good mood i guess you will be able to come with us all to go meet the cullens the other vampire family here in forks?"

"What? What other family of vampires no one ever said anything to me... Wait Lizzy what do you know?"

"Oh nothing..."she said trying to look innocent but i new her all to well.

"Livvy i mean it if your trying to hook me up again i will never go shoping with you again" i said to her with a wicked grin on my face.

Once she seen that i was siriouse she broke down " Oh come one pleace bella please! All you have to do is meet him and if you dont like him then you can back out! I promise"

When she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes i couldnt help but cave in "Fine but im chosing the outfit this time." She looked at me and sighed "Fine but it better be somthing that at least shows off your curves".

I simply just nodded and she left my room finally leaving my in peace.

While getting ready all i could think of was this is going to be a very interesting night for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Fist sight, Second sight?

Chapter 3: Fist sight, Second sight?

E.P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room paitently awaiting the girl i had seen jumping around in her room i hope i dont give my embarassment away cuz jasper might say something. I still feel really wierd for doing that and i dont think she would like me once she found out about me doing this but she was so beautiful. Her long dark hair of course it was really puffy but it looked really cute on her small body, I swear with her beauty she could out shine rossalie anyday. I was starting to get really bored and everyone was running around the house trying to make it look decent we were all happy to meet this new family and to hear about there powers. I was just about to go for a short run when the door bell rang and I swear if vampires could sweat my palms would be dripping wet I honestly dont know why I am nervous.

As soon as i was down stairs she was the first thing i seen she looked so beautiful with her hair poofed up cascading down her back in tiny ringlets the red stood out mixed with the black and her pale skin. She was wearing a pair of really skinny black jeans that looked as if she would have problems sitting or bending over in them. Her shirt was a really tight black and red corset top with a light green shawl over it. I was stairing no sorry gawking at her and she hadnt even noticed me yet i was then finally inturupted from my thoughts as my father started talking.

"Jason dear friend it is a pleasur to see you once again"he said while shaking the other mans hand.

"Oh Carlisle you know i would miss it in the world to see you again"said the gentalman named jason with a southern drawl.

"Please allow me to introduce you to my family this is Esme my wife, Jasper and Alice, Rossalie and Emmet, then finaly Edward my chidren" he said this pointing to each of us.

"Its a pleasur to meet all of you this is my family Joss my wife and my three children Livvy, Kyle, and then last but not least Bella" he said this pointing out his family as well. So her name was bella wow her name matched her looks she was beautiful.

"Oh thanks leave me till last dad" she said with the most beautiful voice ever even if it was sarcasm.

"Oh hunnie you know i only choose the best for last espeacialy my dark angel" he replied but i didnt understand dark angel?

"Pardon my but what do you mean by 'dark angel' Jason if its not to rude to ask?" asked Carlisle with interest and curiosity.

"Dont you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why yes i have but have you herd the one ' But satifaction brought him back" she started to giggle an amazing sound to my ears if you ask me.

"Why yes i have herd that saying hehe and its true satifaction did bring it back" she said this while still giggling a bit.

She walked over next to Kyle i think his name was and then she looked up at me as she if she just noticed my presence and smiled shyly and blushed when i didnt look away. Wait blush i dont think vampires are able to blush, she noticed the confusion on my face and spoke in an almost to beautiful to be real voice.

"Its one of my traits i brought with me as well as being the only vampire who is more clumsy then a human"she was blushing again at the end of her sentence as Kyle and Livvy burst out laughing.

"Livvy Kyle stop laughing at your sister" Joss scolded them and the quickly stoped laughing.

"Yeah stop laughing at me or else ill make you trees again and before you ask my powers are that i can control all the elemets such as earth air fire and water" she said this with a seriouse face and her hand up so no one would interupt her.

Carlisle looked at her amazed and she just blushed then said " Livvy here can alter peoples looks like she can shange what they look like, and Kyle is well hes Kyle i really dont know what he does."

"Heyy thats not very nice at least i know how to walk with out falling flat on my face"Kyle said as Bella gave him a death glare that even i would be terrified of.

"Well why dont we all go into the living room to get to know each others familys a bit better"Carlisle sugested to ease the tension, and everyone fallowed him into the den.

"Wow your home...its beautiful" Joss said with compleat honesty.

"I know what you mean mom it is very beautiful i take it its an early mid 1700's vitorian Esme?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"Why yes it is Bella dear how could you guess most people just ask if its victorian?"Esme asked looking at the very tiny girl with a smile placed o her lips.

"Oh its very easy to notice i know alot about houses i like the way they look and i love fixing them up its just amazing when you turn a piece oh history back into the world with some modernation in it" she resited jumping up and down with exitment. Looking at her i just couldnt help but start to sniker she looked just so cute she noticed my snikering and stared at me wich only made me burst into laughter.

She got kind of mad at me so she walked over and tried to be eye level with me but she was so short that it didnt quite work all that well and seeing this made everyone else start to laugh."You are no fair your not soposed to laugh at me i dont like being here everyone is to tall im going for a walk" she said and walked out the door.

"Edward did you have to do that it took us a very long time to get her out of the house"Livvy said with a frown on her face.

"Well how about i go and ask her to come back and say sorry to her do you think that would work?" I asked.

"Yes it will now go"soon without me even noticing i was out the door looking for bella. I decided that she may be near the river so i started to walk towards it. On my way there i herd her voice she was singing a very interesting tune well not really singing as humming. I kept walking untill i noticed her hair and seen her sitting on the edge of the lake while dipping her fingers in the water. she noticed my aproch and looked up with the most beautiful light blue eyes i have ever seen and then noticed the water was dancing where she had her hand. It was an amazing site so i decided i would just sit by her and not say anything and so thats what i did i sat beside her.

We sat in silence her playing with the water and me looking at her and ocasionaly the water its just she was so beautiful i couldnt look away. Oh how badly i wanted to kiss her lips theywere so perfect and i wanted to hold her in my arms as well she looks so small so fragile. Her hair it may be back brushed and poofy but im sure it was as soft as her skin looked, she noticed my staringand quikly looked down with her hair in her face she had bit her lip and she was blushing. I couldent hold myself back anymore i took my hand and brushed her hair out of her face she looked up at me with penetrating eyes that were so beautiful but she also looked scared.

"You are very beautiful dont hide it its just not fair" I said this without noticing and she looked away god it was so cute that she was shy.

"I do...i hate showing off my beauty cuz once someone sees me they end up getting close but only to end up hurting me" when she said this i couldnt believe someone would want to hurt this angel. as soon as she said this though i pulled her to my chest and started rocking her back and forth.

"How could anyone ever even think of hurting a angel that is beautiful, smart, funny, lovable the list it gos on"i said while looking into her eyes.

"You really think im all those things?"she asked.

"Yes yes i do you are most deffinatly all those things"I was leaning intowards her and she was leaning towards me we were about to kiss when we herd Livvy and Alice calling our names.

"Come on we had beter go before we get in trouble hehe" Bella said while getting up and bringing me up along with her.

We walked away her still close to my side but she soon noticed this and pulled away and ran off in the direction of the house i ran in the same direction. As soon as i got there though everyone had already said good bye and the Carson's were in the car pulling away i seen Bella and quikly waved to her. I then ran to my room and into my room to replay in my mnd what had happend today.

The only thing that i was truly happy about is that she was going to the same school as me and i new this was going to be an undiniable interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4:Why him?

**A/N: Heyy Sorry for not updating guys.I was kind of pree occupied what with summer and shoping and a few other things so tonight im givin a treat and im gonna post two new chapters. I was only gonna put up one but since im leaving for seskachewan on the 18th i wanna get to at least chapter ten. I really apreatiate you guys liking my story and so yeah keep up reviews it makes me feel better this is only the previouse chapter but in bellas mind so yeah. I am in fact a bit stuck on what to do next so im fully open to any segestions to what else i should put in here. so yeah ill only keep wrighting if i can sum up enough ideas for the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 4:** _Why him??_

**B.P.O.V.**

Well lets just say i wasnt expecting what i seen thats for sure.The house was magnificiant and it was very beautiful. I had decided that it must have been an early mid 1700's vitorian style house. I honestly had no idea why I had let Livvy talk me into coming here and what i chose to were was up to her liking.I was despreatly hoping she wouldntaprove but she did and so i was now siting here in the car waiting for my family to stop fighting over who introduses who it was really quiet stupid.I was starting to get a bit uncofterble with sitting here in skin tight skinny jeans that made it hard for me to bend over and a small yet elagent corset. I swear if they didnt shut up soon i would turn them all into trees grrrrr...

Thats what i was about to do when Jason finaly got out of the car and told us to follow him to the door we all got out and fallowed. He then knocked and the door opend there standing in the doorway was a handsome man with dirty blond hair and topaz eyes. Then around him were five other vampires and one on the stairs, a tall blond absolutely georgous girl that look like she should be a model even if im a vampire I felt a hit to my self esteam level for just being in the same room as her. A short really hyper looking girl that was almost as small as me who looked like a pixie with her short spiky black hair who was standing next to a tall but not to lanky man with dirty blond hair that was kinda like a mop on his head but still looked stylish. Then there was this really big guy that looked like a bear and looked really intimidating but his grin made him look like he was two. Then there was a motherly looking woman with a heart shaped face that looked like she couldnt be hapier to see you. Then last but not least the person standing on the stairs was the most georgous male vampire i could ever see he had untidy bronze hair and a very nice chest his eyes werent looking at my face but at my atire i looked away cuz of faer that i might end up jumping on him cu he was so hott.

i was interupted from my thoughts as the man that answered the door spoke."Jason dear friend it is a pleasur to see you once again"he said while shaking my fathers hand.

"Oh Carlisle you know i would miss it in the world to see you again"replyied my father with his southern drawl.

"Please allow me to introduce you to my family this is Esme my wife, Jasper and Alice, Rossalie and Emmet, then finaly Edward my chidren" said the man while introducing his family when i herd that the very handsome one was edward my dead heart soared.

"Its a pleasur to meet all of you this is my family Joss my wife and my three children Livvy, Kyle, and then last but not least Bella" my father said making me feel bad about saying my name last.

"Oh thanks leave me till last dad" I said outloud making everyong look at me as i said this with as much sarcasm as posible.

"Oh hunnie you know i only choose the best for last espeacialy my dark angel" he replied god i disliked it when he called me his dark angel.

"Pardon my but what do you mean by 'dark angel' Jason if its not to rude to ask?" asked Carlisle with interest and curiosity.

"Dont you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" i asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why yes i have but have you herd the one ' But satifaction brought him back" i started to giggle at his responce.

"Why yes i have herd that saying hehe and its true satifaction did bring it back" i said this while still giggling a bit.

I then walked over next to Kyle my brother and then looked up at edward with wonder and smiled shyly and blushed when he didnt look away. I seen confusion written all over his face as to why i blushed so i decided to answere his unspoken question.

"Its one of my traits i brought with me as well as being the only vampire who is more clumsy then a human"I was blushing again at the end of my sentence as Kyle and Livvy burst out laughing.

"Livvy Kyle stop laughing at your sister" my mother scolded them and the quickly stoped laughing.

"Yeah stop laughing at me or else ill make you trees again and before you ask my powers are that i can control all the elemets such as earth air fire and water" I said this with a seriouse face and my hand up so no one would interupt me.

Carlisle looked at me amazed and so i just blushed then said " Livvy here can alter peoples looks like she can shange what they look like, and Kyle is well hes Kyle i really dont know what he does."

"Heyy thats not very nice at least i know how to walk with out falling flat on my face"Kyle said as I gave him a death glare that hopfully scared him.

"Well why dont we all go into the living room to get to know each others familys a bit better"Carlisle sugested to ease the tension, and everyone fallowed him into the den.

"Wow your home...its beautiful" my mother said with compleat honesty.

"I know what you mean mom it is very beautiful i take it its an early mid 1700's vitorian Esme?" I had asked with a smile on my face.

"Why yes it is Bella dear how could you guess most people just ask if its victorian?"Esme asked looking at Me with a smile placed on her lips.

"Oh its very easy to notice i know alot about houses i like the way they look and i love fixing them up its just amazing when you turn a piece oh history back into the world with some modernation in it" I resited jumping up and down with exitment. As doing this i herd somone start to sniker I noticed Edward snikering and stared at him wich only made him burst into laughter.

I had goten kind of mad at him so I walked over and tried to be eye level with him but I was so short that it didnt quite work all that well and seeing this made everyone else start to laugh."You are no fair your not soposed to laugh at me i dont like being here everyone is to tall im going for a walk" I had said and walked out the door.

I started walking and seen a lake and i thought that i would just let my anger out through humming my favorite song and playing with the water. I was very content when i noticed Edward coming near and i looked up at him but just looked away to keep playing with my water. He had noticed what I was doing and just sat beside me.

We sat in silence me playing with the water and him looking at me and ocasionaly the water I didnt really understand why he was looking at me so much and I would occasionly peek up at him. Oh how badly i wanted to kiss his lips they were so perfect and i wanted him to hold me in his arms. I was in my own little thnking bubble when i noticed him staring and quikly looked down with my hair in her face and had bit my lip and was blushing. He then took his hand and brushed my hair out of my face I looked up at him I was so scared to be ths close to him it was terrifying.

"You are very beautiful dont hide it its just not fair" he said and i was shoked i looked away god why am i so scared of him i shouldnt be.

"I do...i hate showing off my beauty cuz once someone sees me they end up getting close but only to end up hurting me" i cant bilieave i just said that i didnt mean to it just slpied out. As soon as Ihad said this though he pulled me into his chest and started rocking me back and forth i felt so comfterable in his arms.

"How could anyone ever even think of hurting a angel that is beautiful, smart, funny, lovable the list it gos on" he said while looking into my eyes I was so scared i didnt know what was happining.

"You really think im all those things?"i had asked after i herd what he said.

"Yes yes i do you are most deffinatly all those things"he was leaning intowards me and I was leaning towards him we were about to kiss when we herd Livvy and Alice calling our names.

"Come on we had beter go before we get in trouble hehe" I said while getting up and bringing him up along with me. I could not bileave we came that close i must stay away from him i really cant stand being hurt.

We walked away he was really close to me still I cant stand this and pulled away and ran off in the direction of the house he started to run in the same direction. As soon as i got there i jumped into the car after promising a shoping trip with alice and rosalie i seen Edward quikly wave to me but i ignored him. i was sitting in the car in my own little world looking at the trees fly by.

The only thing that was that he was going to the same school as me and i new this was going to be an undiniable interesting year.


End file.
